carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Denali
Denali '''(alternatively known as ''Denali: The Aftermath'') is the second episode of Greater Than One series and represents the brand of GMC. Trivia & Discussions * Last appearance of Acadia. * This series continues the story of GMC after their invasion. * This is the last episode of 2017 under Greater Than One series. * It is confirmed that Fiest was captived by the GMC. * Sierra Sr. reveals that Canyon is the reason why they are involved in skyway incident so that's why he wasn't mentioning him during the invasion. * In the 1st January 2018, The episode title was renamed as ''Denali'' from ''The Aftermath'' 'as it was being conflicted in the previous and the next episode titles. * Acadia's death was a suprise and it was not to expected in this episode. * Sierra Sr. declares a second war in this episode even without Raptor's declaration. Plot ''(The war seems over but the leader seems that they are just getting started as they will be having new plans to set up). Synopsis Fiest woke up being tied while Sierra Sr. is in front waiting for him. He realizes that he was surrounded by the GMC' wherein Sierra Sr. entertains him that there's nothing to worry about and then he explains that his allies left him out of nowhere so they adopted him for awhile just to keep him safe. Terrain approaches in his face and admits that he was the one who brought him here as he feels that he was abandoned after the invasion. Fiest wants to set him free if they are really concerned but Sierra Sr. has a favor in order to do set him free wherein he needs to betray his own clan by knowing their plans against them. "Kinda risky but I know they are coming for us. So being a traitor I want you to do the wrong thing for them," ''Sierra says to Fiest order to be a traitor. Fiest smiles and tells that it's not gonna happened as he will just choose to die rather than to betray his own clan. Sierra Sr. already predicts that he won't be doing it so he has no choice to do the right thing but when he leaves, Fiest mentioned Canyon as he was along with his son during the skyway incident. Sierra Sr. loses his temper where he brutally chokes Fiest and reveals that Canyon is the reason why his son loses his good manners to him and the reason why they are involved in the skyway incident as he forces his son to come with him. "''I try everything to stop them but my son was the one who stops me so now I feel like I'm stupid that I just let my son die. So tell me, Do I still care about that guy? ''" Sierra Sr. says to Fiest while choking him in anger. Acadia & Terrain restrains Sierra from his anger as they remind that Fiest must stay alive to make a deal with the Ford easily. Sierra Sr. walks out and tells that they need to prepare for a second war with or without signs and declaration. While walking, Sierra Sr. visualizes Canyon & his son when they are arguing for something and when he speaks up, they suddenly disappeared and seeing his own guards instead. Acadia shows up beside and comforts him to for being stressed. Later that night, The GMC Intl Base seems prepared in case the Ford fights back against them but it seems that their leader is not feeling well to prepare for this as he was still visualizing his son over and over. At the balcony, Sierra Sr. is still thinking why he let his son die until he realizes that he neglected his duty as a father because of his position. When he was about to sleep, He hears his son's voice calling him over and over until he visualizes him again wherein his son embrace him and whispered that there's nothing to blame in this before he fades in the dark. Sierra Sr. mourns when realizing that his son has a point because he knows that it was all of his fault and not Canyon. The sun rises but Sierra Sr. was still anxious after visualizing his son last night until he suddenly heard an explosion near the base. When he came out, Terrain approaches at him reports that there something bad happened. Sierra Sr. witnessed Acadia's death where 3 crossbow bolts pierced from his head through the body. They tried to recover him but somehow they failed as the damage taken was really critical resulting his death. When Sierra Sr. falls back while the others drag Acadia's corpse to the base, A crossbow bolt shot across in his head and he saw someone standing in the distance. In the end, Sierra Sr. prepares his mechanical arms and his guards as he rolls the coin once again to decide if they will stay and defend the base or ambush them one by one but the roll got interrupted when an unknown guy shoots the coin to annoy him. "''Not happy with the aftermath of our invasion? I guess this would be great to have another war." ''Sierra Sr. says to the Ford declaring the second war against them. '' Deaths * Acadia (shot by a crossbow multiple times most probably by Ranger)